Bishounen
by lavariel
Summary: Yuuri Shibuya, an aspiring photographer, gets a job at a famous fashion magazine, not knowing that it catered both to women and gays. YUURAM


**Title:** Bishounen - The Prologue  
**Fandom:** Kyou Kara Maou.  
**Warnings:** Alternate Universe  
**Characters/couples:** Yuuri/Wolf (others to come)  
**Summary: ****Yuuri Shibuya, an aspiring photographer, gets a job at a famous fashion magazine, not knowing that it catered both to women and gays. **  
**Rating:** PG13 (for now)  
**Notes:** This was written for shimeji's KKM project but as it turns out, I'm planning to extend this supposed to be one-shot to a multi-chapter fic.

* * *

"Murata! What is _that_?" a young man around the age of twenty asked incredously as he entered the apartment that he shared with his spectacled friend who was leisurely sitting on the couch, eyeing a certain magazine.

"Oh, it's a copy of the latest _Bishounen_ magazine. Shibuya, you'll start working there tomorrow and you still haven't read a single copy of it? Dude, what's wrong with you?" the black-haired boy with glasses replied as he casually ogled the centerfold of a young, blond man, probably not more than nineteen with emerald eyes, wearing fitted black briefs.

The model was facing back, so the distinct contours of his behind were framed neatly in the glossy print, his face looking back at the camera with an innocent, curious look, as if somebody he knew had just walked in while he was drying his hair. A simple white towel was being clutched by pale fingers. The backdrop was an expensively furnished dorm room, complete with posters of baseball stars and the like. The underwear ad was an instant eye-catcher and replicated in a much larger scale in a billboard in front of Hoshino highway, it was simply sexy, or so as the spectacled fresh graduate thought.

Murata sighed happily as he turned the page to another spread of the same blond model, this time wearing a white polo shirt that was open four buttons down. It was an advertisement of a well-selling perfume for men. His eyes were drawn to the bottom of the page where the name of the model was written, he read out aloud, "Wolfram von Bielefeld." He paused, looking over to his friend, musing, "Well, that's the one to catch. He's pretty big in Japan right now. I heard his fanbase extends even to the male populace."

The man who just sat across him after rolling his black eyes at his friend's hopeless infatuation with blonds, frowned, "Hey, I didn't even know that _Bishounen_ was also targeted towards gay men. I thought that their whole audiences were women, specifically young pretty women and that I can easily get a date or a _goukon_ if I told them that I was working for this magazine. Man, how can I even break the news to my family? They might think I'm gay or something." Yuuri frowned even more, his double black features showing off worry and confusion.

"Come on, this is the twenty-first century, Yuuri, no one's going to pelt you with rocks just because you're working for a company that caters to women and gays. I mean, you're so lucky you got the job as a photographer at one of the most coveted magazines in Japan! Imagine all the models who'll be digging you in!" Murata replied, with envious tone. "Well, I guess I just suck with anything artistic. Being a guidance counselor at a university isn't a very adventurous job."

"I know, I know. I'm just…" Yuuri trailed, feelings of uncertainty resurfacing again. "I'm not sure if this is what I really want to do. I mean, I've always loved taking pictures ever since I was a kid but you know, the whole fashion thing kinda scares me. I'm not used to taking pictures for the sake of glamour and all those stuff. I take pictures because I want to show them to the world and get some sort of message across." He sighed, pouting a bit before strengthening his resolve, "But I worked so hard to get this far so I guess I'll have to give it a shot. Well, at least I'll get to have some experience if ever I get kicked out and try to find a new job."

Murata looked up from the magazine, his glasses glinting as he chuckled. Shibuya was such a lucky bastard indeed, if only he knew why.

* * *

**A/N #1: Loved it? Hated it? Review! 3**

**A/N #2: This is the first KKM fic that I've written in a while after my kid!Wolfram/Demon brothers series. I might not be able to update as often as I used to, considering that we're having our finals and preparing our thesis proposal this month. But anyhoo, thanks for reading! **


End file.
